tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
TR UK Episode 72
<-- Previous Episode | [[TR UK Episode 73|Next Episode -->]] About Date: January 18th, 2011 Length: 02:02:19 Hosts: Nathan Irvine, Justin Towell and Matt Cundy Tagline: The one with the Amsterdam milkmaids. What to Expect... *It's a podcast 'twixt travels this week, as Nathan returns from seeing THQ in New York and Matt and Justin prepare to fly out to Amsterdam to see Nintendo's shiny new 3DS. Expect a rather graphic description of what happens to unsuspecting games journos in Amsterdam, along with an even more graphic description of a special technique that 'gets things moving along'. Eeew. On the videogaming front (video whatnow?), Nathan's been playing Homefront, Cundy's been playing Brain Training on Kinect and Justin's picked number 12 in his list of 'best games ever' for the Appreciation section. Yes, he made a list especially. Expect gamz jarnalizum, Ali G jokes and already-outdated news from your favourite games podcast, TalkRadar UK. It's dangerous to listen alone... take this! *NEWS! - Cannon Fodder 3! Only, since we recorded this, it turns out it's Russia-only and Codies don't seem to want much at all to do with it. Oh well. At least you get to hear Nathan singing the theme song. Also, Nath talks as much as he's allowed about his trip to NYC, while Matt and Justin discuss what's getting them most excited about their trip to Amsterdam. *APPRECIATION SECTION! - Justin reminds everyone that he's deliberately not been picking too many Sega games, but then spoils it all with Virtua Fighter 2, the first in the series to feature texture mapping and one of the finest PAL conversions the Sega Saturn ever saw: *QUESTION OF THE WEEK! - It was recently #bluemonday - supposedly the most depressing day of the year. So we asked you what your go-to game is to cheer yourself up, to which a lot of people responded with a similar answer. Is modern life rubbish? Course not. It's got TalkRadar in it! *GAMESRADAR HOTLINE! - The shortest message we've ever received, which actually wasn't from Andy Kelly of PSM3 fame. Or so he says. Also, your texts read out, discussed and answered by our very mouths. *AND MUCH MORE Appreciation Section This week, Justin's doing the appreciation section. Virtua Fighter 2 is on the bill this week (yeah, it's a Sega games). It was the first 3D game to use texture-mapped polygons. Justin said that he was actually scared because the game looked so realistic. He said that it wasn't just good for his graphics and that the control scheme was great. Over all of the of the game, there were 2,000 moves despite the fact that it has 8 directions and 3 buttons (block, punch and kick). Justin has actually made out his top 33 games of all time list and Virtua Fighter 2 is #12. GamesRadar forum user, flabslapper, made a video with pictures put to some of this week's Appreciation Section audio. Question of the Week: What's your go-to game to cheer you up? *Matt: Geometry Wars *Justin: Crazy Taxi *Nathan: Lumines Landing Page Category:UK Episode